


Management

by redsnake05



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, The Cab
Genre: M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds his band a little hard to manage, sometimes. Spencer has a theory, and comes out to them while they're on tour. But it soon becomes clear that his theory is just a side issue, and his real interest lies elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Management

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "drummers" on the LJ comm rarebandom.

Alex hadn't believed Spencer at first. Sure, Cash was a douche and Singer had a fascination with secretly being a Disney princess, but Marshall and Ian were totally nice guys. Reasonable. Rational and sensible. As Alex thumbed through the contacts on his phone, he glared at them, making out against the side of the van. Rational and sensible obviously didn't extend into getting their gear the fuck out of the venue and into the van before it started raining. He finally found the number he was looking for.

"You were fucking right," he said, as soon as the connection came through, hardly registering the sleepy 'hello' at the other end. "I'm on tour with fucking five year olds who can't be trusted to get from the gas station toilet back to the van in one piece, much less be relied on to navigate correctly to unfamiliar venues, shut the fuck up when others are trying to sleep, or to not trip over and break my favourite drum sticks."

"How lovely to hear your voice, Alex," said Spencer, voice still sleepy. "Good work, you've been on the road, what? Five days?"

"Seventeen! Seventeen days of Ian and Marshall making out! And Singer painting his toenails with pink glitter polish on the dashboard, when he knows he's going to fucking spill it! And Cash! Being Cash!" Alex knew his voice was rising towards hysterical towards the end, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Yeah, well, I think you did pretty well to not snap for seventeen days, so take a deep breath and calm down a bit, dude," said Spencer, and Alex found himself following his instructions. He breathed in as far as he could and let it out in a long whoosh. "Better?" Spencer asked.

"Maybe," said Alex, grudgingly.

"Of course you're better," said Spencer. "Because you have finally accepted that I was right. Drummers have to hold their band together; it's like some kind of law. Like gravity, maybe. You just have to find your own way. And heaven forbid you go the way of Andy Hurley, because, dude, rocking drummer, but sometimes being able to handle touching animal products is helpful."

"What the fuck? Andy Hurley? No, don't fucking tell me. No one could hold this band together, Spencer. I feel like the only grown-up between a bunch of hungry preschoolers and a table of jelly doughnuts."

"When's your next hotel night?" asked Spencer. Alex stopped his rant and mentally flipped through his calendar. "Three days," he said.

"I'll meet you at the venue," Spencer said.

"What? You're going to come out here?"

"Yeah. You sound like you need some help."

"To get in touch with my zen as the drummer-slash-commander of this bunch of freaks?"

"Fuck yes. Don't panic. It'll be fun. I'll pay for you and me to get a room to ourselves."

"What? Just what does getting in touch with my zen involve?"

"Nervous about your virtue, Alex?" asked Spencer, and Alex could hear his amusement down the shitty connection. "I'll be gentle with you. See you in three days."

Alex flipped the phone shut and leaned against the wall behind him, tilting his head back to make contact with the pitted concrete. He felt insensibly comforted by the fact that Spencer was coming soon. Was coming to see _him_, not anyone else. He closed his eyes and replayed the conversation again, imagining Spencer's amused face at the other end. Then his imagination took over and helpfully supplied the image of Spencer propped up on one elbow in bed, talking to him, hair mussed and eyes sleepy and half-lidded. The sheets would be sliding down his chest, and the Spencer in his imagination helpfully licked his lips and shoved the sheet down further.

Opening his eyes, Alex groaned as he felt his cock starting to harden. He really didn't need to develop a crush on Spencer Smith. Well, more of a crush, if he was honest. Spencer had been nothing but kind to them, but every time Alex had seen him cock his hips or fold his arms or _glare_, he'd shivered, and not with fear. More like hopeful desire. Seeing Spencer truly smile was worse, and it was all Alex could do not to drop to his knees whenever it was directed anywhere near him.

"Are we fucking leaving or not?" shouted Singer, from the van. Alex straightened up from the wall to glare at his bandmates. Ian and Marshall were still nuzzling into each other against the van, but Alex and Cash were standing in front of the open door, as if wondering why there wasn't more stuff in there.

"Where's all our shit?" asked Cash. "Johnson's kit is here, where the fuck is the rest of it?"

Alex took a deep breath, again, holding it for a moment and wondering if Spencer's inner zen required him to resolve not to kill his band as often as Alex's did.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

Spencer was leaning against the wall of the venue as the van pulled in. Cash parked right next to him, flinging himself out of the driver's seat with the obvious intention of giving Spencer a hug. He stopped short and Alex saw him actually step back at the look on Spencer's face. It wasn't exactly unfriendly, but it wasn't warm and welcoming either. Singer stopped by Cash's side, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Spencer!" he said. "Great to see you, man. What are you doing here?" Spencer smiled in return, looking past Cash and Singer to where Alex was extracting himself from the backseat and pushing past Ian and Marshall. His eyes returned to Singer and his smile widened slightly.

"I'm just here to see Johnson," he said.

"Johnson," said Singer, blankly, as if that didn't make sense. Alex scowled.

"Yes, Johnson, you asshole," he said, pushing past him to get to Spencer. He was gratified when Spencer slung a friendly arm around him and pulled him close. He couldn't stop himself from breathing deeply, and enjoying the strength of Spencer's shoulders and the way his hand flattened between Alex's shoulder blades as he leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"Not worried about your virtue anymore?" he asked, lips curving into a wicked smile that made Alex itch to feel it pressed into his skin.

"Anyone who can get Cash to stop dead in his tracks can have my fucking virtue," he said, equally quietly, smiling in return when Spencer laughed and squeezed him tighter for just a second before letting go of him so he could step back. His band stood round them like bewildered ducklings. Bewildered ducklings with bad tattoos, glitter t-shirts and huge-ass hickies. He raised his eyebrows. "What the fuck are you all looking at? Are we gonna get the gear into this venue and soundcheck, or is DeLeon gonna accompany himself with a tambourine tonight?"

"Actually," said Cash, "I need to go do some stuff, so can you guys get my gear?"

"Fuck no," said Alex. "Do it later." Cash's glance flicked from Alex to Spencer and back before he nodded and headed to the back of the van, hefting the door open as Singer wandered off to find the venue staff and the other bands and check where everything was to go. Spencer reached out and rested his hand on the back of Alex's neck for a second, heavy and comforting.

"Holding them together, see?" he said, right next to Alex's ear. Craning his neck, Alex could see Spencer's approving grin. Alex wanted to turn and plant a kiss on those lips, parted and soft-looking and temptingly close.

"Me and some duct tape and a big-ass contract," he said. He looked back at his band. "The fuck, Cash?! Stop right there." Spencer huffed a laugh behind him and let him go to sort out the mess Cash had somehow made with just his amp and some cables.

Alex was aware of him the rest of the afternoon, as it faded slowly into evening and they and the other bands checked and ate and got ready for the night. The club slowly filled in little knots of kids and a low, excited chatter. Alex twirled his sticks and listened absently to Singer warming up behind him in the dressing room. Spencer lounged against the wall next to him and held out his hand for the sticks. Alex handed them over without thinking, then rubbed his hands down the legs of his jeans as they instantly felt empty.

"You like your sticks a bit heavier than I do," said Spencer, rubbing his thumb over one in a way that made Alex's mouth go dry. "So does Butcher. He holds his band together by fucking Sisky and keeping him so happy that the rest of the band is kinda sex-stupid just by association. Apparently, the way that Beckett and Carden argue now is nothing compared to the fights they had before Butcher and Sisky got together."

"What?" said Alex, who was still a bit distracted by the dry friction of Spencer's skin over the smooth wood.

"It's all part of holding them together," said Spencer. He handed back the sticks and grinned when his fingers brushed Alex's.

"Five minutes, motherfuckers!" shouted Cash, running round the corner and flinging himself through the doorway to the dressing room. Singer's voice cut off in a strangled shout. "Don't fuck up your voice, Singer," Cash continued. A few muffled thumps followed.

"Fuck, Cash, get your ass off me, you're squashing Alex," came Ian's voice.

"Like you weren't already squashing Marshall," Cash said.

"Fuck," said Alex, covering his face with his hands, "someone's given him sugar." Spencer tugged Alex's hands away from his face and folded them up in his own, dry and warm, looking into his face.

"You know how to do it," he said. "You're all good." Spencer's firm tone, coupled with the look he gave Alex, kind, intent and maybe, just maybe a little heated, bolstered Alex. He took a deep breath and followed the shouting. Tipping Cash off the couch and sending him to clean his hands before they played, Alex soothed Singer, leaving Ian and Marshall to settle each other. They made it to the side of the stage with minutes to spare, and soon they were on. Alex's sticks felt solid and familiar in his hands as he counted them in and hit each beat crisp and clean. Singer strutted and prowled across the front of the stage, Cash was grinning and intent, Ian shredded like a god and Marshall was right there beside him with his hands flying over the keyboard. Alex watched them all, playing as hard as they could, and felt a rush of love and pride at them all for making it so far.

After the show, Alex was still high on the sound of the crowd and the sound of their music, and he didn't even push Cash off when he came up for a hug, just let him wrap around him and hug him tight, laughing into Alex's neck. Then Cash was off, hanging off Singer, then bouncing over to Ian and Marshall. Alex laughed too and watched him enjoying the high of playing. Then Spencer was next to him, hand cool against the small of Alex's back. Rubbing free hand on his jeans to get it a bit dryer, Alex turned to him, still smiling and brave from the adrenaline of coming off stage. He hooked his fingers in the belt loop of Spencer's jeans and looked up, catching Spencer's gaze just turning from happy to something darker and full of intent. Alex caught his breath. He wasn't wrong. This trip was about a lot more than Spencer teaching Alex how to deal with his band.

"Did you like the show?" Alex asked. His voice didn't shake, but it was lower than usual, rougher. He didn't care. He was pretty sure he and Spencer were about to go back to their hotel room and fuck, and he wondered if he could even wait that long.

"I did," said Spencer. He smiled again, a wicked twist of his lips. "I liked it very much."

"Good," said Alex. He would have said more, he wasn't sure what, but Cash barrelled into them from the side, running from Singer and laughing at the top of his lungs. Spencer laughed too and let go of Alex with a last look.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

The drive to the hotel seemed endless. Alex sat next to Spencer in the middle seat in the van, hardly able to stay still, vibrating with anticipation and nervous tension. He had never thought that he might have a chance with Spencer, and the thought that they were going to get a room together, get naked and kiss and _fuck_ made him itch to touch Spencer right now and make sure he didn't disappear.

Spencer alternated looking at him and looking out the window. He was still, only the intermittent drumming of his fingers on his thigh giving away a faint trace of impatience or anticipation. Alex wondered if he would lie still on the bed and let Alex touch him however he wanted to, let him learn every nuance of his body. He wondered if Spencer's skin was as smooth as it looked, if it would mark easily under his mouth. He wondered what Spencer wanted to do with him, if Spencer wanted to fuck him. Alex wanted that. He'd never been fucked before, though he'd done the fucking once or twice. He wondered what it would be like, if Spencer would make him moan. He shifted again, his cock already hardening, even though he'd jerked himself off desperately in the shower after the show.

The rest of the van was quiet around them, even Cash holding his tongue. Alex could only be grateful, even though he knew he would pay for it tomorrow once Spencer was gone. The van pulled into the parking lot of the cheap hotel and everyone piled out. Spencer's hand rested again on the small of Alex's back as they collected their bags and headed for reception with nothing more than a knowing look from Singer and a smirk from Cash. Ian already had the back of the van open for the rest of them to get their stuff, but Spencer followed Alex inside without a word, merely getting them a double room and ignoring the speculative look from the boy behind the counter.

Alex dropped his two bags on the floor by the door. Spencer only had one, which he dropped next to the bed before he tugged the covers off to reveal clean cotton sheets. The queen sized bed that dominated the middle of the room. Alex licked dry lips. There was no misreading that. He concentrated on getting his sneakers and socks off, padding over to the bed in his bare feet. He stood at the foot of it, looking at Spencer, halfway up one side.

"You were right," said Spencer, and his voice was low and dark. "You should be worried about your virtue."

"I already told you what I had was yours to take," replied Alex, fighting the urge to cross his arms over his chest. He put his hands on his hips instead, swallowing hard as Spencer's gaze dropped to the crotch of his jeans. When Spencer's eyes met his again they were hooded and hungry. He sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged off his shoes and socks, moving backwards to lie against the pillows.

"Come here," Spencer said, spreading his legs and holding out his hand for Alex. Alex didn't know what to touch first. He knelt on the end of the bed and rubbed his thumb over Spencer's ankle for a moment before crawling forward and over Spencer, settling between his thighs as Spencer tugged him forward to lie on top of him. His fingers were cool and firm on Alex's face, tilting his chin just right for a kiss. The first was soft and exploratory, just Spencer's lips moving over his and the soft brush of tongue, but the next was hotter and Spencer's fingers tightened as their tongues met, his other hand sliding down Alex's back to rest on his waist.

Alex had been with people before, he wasn't some frightened virgin. But he'd never had just a kiss wind him up like this before. He pulled back to breathe in deeply and Spencer blinked up at him, also panting. His lips were wet, shiny and a little swollen. Alex rocked his hips forward experimentally, rubbing his cock up against Spencer's. Spencer was already hard too, and he groaned and arched up into the contact.

"Fuck," Spencer moaned. "You're so fucking hot, you have no idea. Fuck, want you."

"You do?" asked Alex, feeling braver, rocking harder into the cradle of Spencer's hips.

"Fuck yes," Spencer said. "Wanted you for a long time."

"I want you," Alex replied. "I want you to fuck me."

"Jesus, fuck, yes," gasped Spencer. The hand on Alex's waist dropped lower to squeeze Alex's ass. "Kiss me again." Alex complied, feeling a heady rush of power alongside his lust. He had Spencer Smith spread out on the sheets underneath him and moaning into Alex's kiss. Alex pulled back and dropped his face into Spencer's throat, not able to stop the instinctive jerk of his hips as he sought friction for his cock. He bit lightly into Spencer's neck, lifting his face up when Spencer groaned.

"You like that?" he asked.

"I'm a biter," said Spencer. He got his fingers under the edge of Alex's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, his hands immediately moving back to Alex's chest when the material was gone. "I like being bitten too," he continued. "Want you to mark me, and I'm gonna mark you too." Alex leaned in to press a quick, harsh kiss to Spencer's lips. That sounded perfect.

"Can we get naked now?" he asked. He didn't care if his voice was needy and shaky. He just wanted to see Spencer, let their skin touch all over. Spencer tipped him off and onto the bed next to him, wriggling out of his t-shirt before Alex could complain. Then he dropped his fingers to the waistband of his jeans and it was all Alex could do to watch as the button popped and the zip came down. Spencer slowly eased the denim down his thighs, dragging his boxers along with them. Mouth dry, Alex swallowed hard. All he could think about was what Spencer was going to feel like when he was inside, fucking Alex.

"Alex?" asked Spencer. "It's okay if you changed your mind." Alex looked back up the bed to meet Spencer's eyes and see him look concerned, like maybe he thought Alex was scared or nervous. Alex licked his lips and grinned.

"I'm just wondering where to start," he said. He wriggled back a little further and quickly shucked off his jeans and boxers. He thought he was too skinny, with soft white skin and prominent hipbones and not enough ass, but he didn't care when Spencer looked at him. Spencer was white and soft too, just made for stretching out over and kissing and letting their bodies rub together, so Alex crawled back over him and kissed him, lowering himself down on his elbows so they were pressed together. Spencer's hands smoothed down over his back and ass, digging into the firm muscle there. Alex groaned, pulling back from the kiss. Spencer moved then, rolling them over so Alex was on his back and Spencer was braced over him. He kissed Alex again, teeth tugging into his bottom lip before their tongues met and danced back and forth.

Spencer kissed along Alex's jaw and down his throat slowly, adding little nips of teeth and sucking bites, and Alex knew he was going to see a string of little bruises following the path of Spencer's mouth. He twisted his hand in Spencer's hair and pulled, groaning as Spencer bit harder in response. His fingers dug into Spencer's shoulder, hard, and his hips rocked up in impatient movements that Spencer matched. Spencer gasped into Alex's collarbone when Alex wrapped one leg round his waist, moving back up to kiss him again. This kiss was harder, more desperate. Alex used the hand still twisted in Spencer's hair to tug him back a little and move so he could bite into the tender skin under Spencer's ear. He sucked hard and Spencer moaned and jerked his hips restlessly. Alex loved the thought that tomorrow he'd be able to see proof of where he had been too.

Spencer moaned again and pulled back, sitting back on his knees. His hair was wildly messed up from Alex's fingers in it and a flush covered his cheeks and crawled down his neck and chest. Alex was sure he looked the same, well-kissed and ready for more. Spencer leaned over the side of the bed and retrieved his bag, fumbling round in it until he pulled out lube and condoms.

"Still want me to fuck you?" he asked. Alex swallowed.

"Yes," he said. "Just, go slow, okay?"

"Slow," said Spencer, nodding. "Roll over, it will be easier." Alex complied, letting Spencer position him how he wanted. His cheeks heated further as he thought of what he must look like with his ass in the air and his face turned against the pillows. "Fuck, you look hot," said Spencer, his voice low and hushed. A slick finger nudged at Alex's hole and he bit his lip and opened his thighs wider. Spencer eased his finger in, twisting and wriggling it in up to the second knuckle.

"Feels good," gasped Alex. "Give me another one."

"God, you feel good," said Spencer. "So fucking sweet." He pulled out and came back with two fingers, sliding them in and spreading them back and forth, easing Alex open and loose around them. Alex moaned as Spencer's fingers brushed over his prostate as they turned, and he couldn't help but push back further onto them.

"More," moaned Alex. "Want you." Spencer added a third finger, easing them in and out and round.

"Next time," said Spencer, voice gone deep and ragged, "I want to rim you. Taste you here too." He leaned forward to press a kiss to the base of Alex's spine before moving down to bite in the middle of one cheek. He opened up his fingers as best he could and Alex felt his breaths tearing out of him raggedly. He wanted everything Spencer had to give. He wanted to ride him, he wanted to suck his cock. He wanted to come over Spencer's chest and lick it off. He wanted Spencer to lose himself in Alex and the way they fitted together.

"I want," Alex said. "I want you." He squeezed his eyes shut as Spencer pulled his fingers out. Then he heard the rip of a foil packet.

"Ready?" Spencer asked. Craning his neck, Alex looked over his shoulder to see Spencer braced on his knees behind him. He nodded, wriggling back as Spencer's fingers wrapped his hips and positioned him just right for the first slow press of Spencer's cock into Alex's ass. Spencer bit his lip and his eyes fluttered closed. Groaning, Alex arched his back and opened around the blunt press. Then Spencer pushed forward, easing in slowly and Alex groaned again. It felt so good, better than he'd been expecting. He could see Spencer's face from his position, craning his head around on the pillow. Then Spencer moved, dragging his cock out and sliding back in, deep and so good that Alex moaned and clenched his fingers in the sheets.

Running his hand up Alex's back, Spencer fisted his fingers in his hair and tugged, hard. Alex moaned and arched back into Spencer, causing him to jerk forward and drag the head of his cock over Alex's prostate.

"Fuck," gasped Alex. Spencer shifted, easing them down lower so he could drape close over Alex's back, bracing himself on one arm as he thrust in and out with sharp, hard strokes, each one a burst of sensation for Alex. Spencer's teeth dragged across his shoulder as he pulled Alex's hair again, forcing his head to turn. Alex could just see Spencer, teeth and lips busy with the skin of Alex's shoulder, his eyes closed. Alex's own eyes closed, and he knew he was moaning too loudly and the neighbours could probably hear him, but he didn't care. Each time Spencer snapped his hips in, Alex's nerves twisted tighter, his skin itchy with lust and want. Spencer's teeth were a sharp counterpoint in his shoulder, and the harsh pull of his fingers in Alex's hair held him steady.

"Not gonna last, you're so tight and good," panted Spencer. "Touch yourself, I wanna feel you come too." Shifting, Alex managed to prop himself up on just one elbow, getting his other hand underneath to jerk himself off in quick, unsteady strokes. He was already so close from being fucked, the too-dry friction of his hand pushing him towards climax fast and hard. He groaned again, a long stream of sounds that might have contained Spencer's name. Spencer's teeth worried at Alex's shoulder again, and the sharp sensation of teeth in skin that had already been bitten sent him over the edge.

Tensing and shaking, Alex came over his hand and belly and the sheets, bucking under Spencer and nearly screaming his release. Spencer moaned low and shaky into Alex's shoulder and followed him over a few short strokes later, hips jerking roughly and without rhythm into Alex. Hissing, he pulled out slowly and pulled off the condom, tying it shakily and dropping it off the edge of the bed. Alex rolled onto his side, out of the wet patch on the sheets, and Spencer plastered himself up against his back, one arm wrapping possessively over Alex so his fingers curled in the middle of his chest. Alex hesitated only for an instant before threading his fingers through Spencer's and relaxing against him. Spencer pressed a kiss to the nape of Alex's neck, and Alex could feel his lips curving in a smile.

"Shower soon?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, soon," replied Alex. He felt sated and lax, blissfully boneless and quite happy to lie there and drift. Spencer seemed happy to lie there with him, tucked up around him like he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Alex couldn't remember being this relaxed in a long time. Finally, he yawned and stretched a little. Twisting, he turned over and pillowed his head on Spencer's shoulder.

"So, was all this stuff about drummers holding their bands together just an excuse to get me into bed?"

"What?" yawned Spencer. "Oh, no, that's true. Getting you naked was a bonus."

"Really?" asked Alex. Spencer shifted a little so he could drag his fingers through Alex's hair.

"Yeah," he said, quietly. "I've been wanting you for a while, you know."

"I've been kinda trying to hide this crush I have on you," confessed Alex.

"Good thing I had to come out and teach you how to manage your band."

"Fuck, yeah," replied Alex. They curled together, quiet for long moments more. Alex hadn't been this happy for a while either.

"So, next time your band is getting too much for you..." said Spencer, sounding just a little uncertain. "I mean, I don't want this to just be some one-off thing."

"Me neither," said Alex. He turned his head and pressed his hand flat over Spencer's heart. "I want you to come and visit me on tour whenever you want, I want to do whatever you want."

"We have to convince Pete to let our bands tour together all the time."

"Fuck, yeah, that would rock," said Alex. "You have the best ideas."

"I do," said Spencer, craning his neck to lay a gentle kiss on Alex's forehead. "Shower, now?"

"That would be good," said Alex, making no attempt to move. Spencer didn't either. "Dude," said Alex suddenly. "Your theory, how the fuck does Bob Bryar manage?"

"Fucked if I know," replied Spencer. "The man must not sleep _at all_. He has mad ninja skills."

"Yeah," said Alex. He lay still for a moment longer, enjoying Spencer pressed up against him for a bit longer before they had to get up and shower. All too soon it would be morning and Cash would be hammering on the door like the douche he was, or Singer would be calling for him because he couldn't find something. At least Marshall and Ian kept each other entertained. To Alex, that seemed safely remote, and he decided to just make the most of Spencer Smith while he had him.


End file.
